NejiTen Haven
by thedarkangel22
Summary: A collection of NejiTen drabbles that I originally posted on my Tumblr. Follow me at thedarkangelonff on Tumblr to request a drabble! Ratings will vary.
1. Moments

A drabble based on a headcanon by tentenandneji on tumblr.

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr to request a fic! Find me at: thedarkangelonff on tumblr!

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Moments**_

 **.**

They were sitting together on the training grounds, just the two of them.

He was meditating, supposedly, and she was cleaning the weapons she'd used during their spar. It was a bit of a ritual after their training, sitting together in silence, the only sounds coming from the clinking of metal against metal as she worked and the occasional rustling of the leaves overhead. Lee and Gai had run off to do Kami knows what, and that always left the two of them to their own devices, as usual.

Neji secretly loved moments like these. Moments where he could crack his eyes open and slant them over to the right to catch a glimpse of Tenten sitting amidst all her weapons, cradling one in her hands as she painstakingly polished every nook and cranny before gently placing it down and picking up the next.

Cleaning ones' weapons was something all ninja had to do at some point if they wanted to keep them sharp and in working order, but for Tenten it was something more than just a necessity. No, Tenten enjoyed cleaning her weapons, almost as much as she enjoyed using them.

It really was a sight to behold, or at least he thought so. The way she'd tilt her head just a little to the right as she worked, the tendrils of hair that escaped her bun during their spar dangling about her face. The way the tip of her tongue would poke out between her pink lips in concentration sometimes as she worked the cloth through a particularly tricky part of the weapon she was cleaning. The way she caressed each and every weapon with those rough, calloused, and oh so capable hands the way others caressed their loved ones.

And in moments like these, when the sun was hitting her at just the right angle to make an almost golden hue come out in the rich brown of her hair, Neji is struck with just how impossibly beautiful Tenten is.

She isn't attractive in the conventional sense, not really. She isn't a stunner like Ino, nor is she an exotic beauty like Sakura. She isn't one of those girls you'd see on the streets and do a double take because she's so drop dead gorgeous. No, Tenten's beauty is subtler than that. Subtle, but no less disarming.

Tenten's beauty is in the way she moves when she fights. The way she flies and twirls. The way her eyes burn with a fire hotter than any other. Tenten's beauty is in her passion and her dedication and her drive. In the way she throws herself one hundred and ten percent into whatever she's doing.

Neji knows this, has always known this. But what he, and most others, often forget is that Tenten is beautiful in other ways too.

There's beauty in the delicate features of her face, in the sharp planes of her cheek bones and the soft curves of her jaw. There's beauty in the fullness of her lower lip and the long swan-like neck. In the soft curves of the body she labours over, in those calloused palms and strong legs and swift feet.

And in moments like these, when she's too immersed in her cleaning to notice anything outside her little bubble, he is free to stare and drink in the sight of the woman he knows like the back of his hand. And in those moments, Neji realizes that Tenten is the single most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his entire life. She takes his breath away and makes him wonder how anyone could ever overlook this goddess among them.

"Neji?"

He blinks slowly, so lost in thought that he didn't even notice her turning those big brown eyes in his direction.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Is everything alright?" she asks, her brows furrowing in concern and curiosity, and Neji feels a familiar stirring in his chest at the sight.

"Yes," he says lightly, his eyes sliding shut again, knowing that her own gaze will be lingering on him for a couple moments longer. Knows this because he knows her, in a way that no one else ever will.

"Everything is perfect."


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

NejiTen drabble #3, "Please don't go."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji hesitates at the doorway, and he knows it will be his demise.

Or rather, his demise occurs when he gives in to the urge to glance over his shoulder and right into those big, beautiful brown eyes, silently pleading with him.

He's been standing by the door for about twenty minutes now, reaching for the doorknob, hesitating, turning to the woman standing behind him, turning back to the doorknob, so on and so forth. It was an annoyingly frustrating process, and he didn't know if he was more annoyed that she didn't want him to go, or because he didn't want to go.

"Tenten…" he starts, just barely holding back a sigh as he turns to fully face her, for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. She doesn't say anything, not at first, because she's smart. She knows that she's got him wrapped around her little finger, and so she knows that all it really takes is a look from her to have him hesitating.

And sure enough, her eyes became rounder, her head angles downwards so she was looking up at him through her lashes and was that- oh no, was she pouting…?

"Tenten!"

"What?" she asks innocently, though the little twinkle in her eyes tells him that she knows exactly what she's doing, the little minx.

"You know exactly what," he accuses, crossing his arms over his ANBU uniform and giving her a pointed look. She deepens her pout in response and Neji can feel his resolve wavering even further. He's been spared the pout thus far, but it seemed as though Tenten was pulling out the big guns now. She means business.

Instead of responding, she shuffles forward, wearing nothing more than one of his old sleep shirts, which is a ploy all in itself because, Kami, no one should ever look that good in sleep clothes. She reaches out for him, and he has no hope resisting the urge to allow her to slip into his arms. He's never really been very good at denying Tenten anything, and it's only gotten worse in her present state.

"Please don't leave," she implores, tipping her head back to stare up at him. "We want you to stay."

Neji doesn't know whether to curse her or admire her for knowing exactly what to use against him. She really was far more cunning that anyone gave her credit for.

Still, her words hit their intended target, though he isn't really surprised because his little Weapons Mistress never misses, and he sighs, sliding his hands from her lower back to caress the swell of her stomach.

"That's a dirty little trick," he accuses and is momentarily stunned by the grin his very pregnant wife flashes him.

"Is it working?" she asks cheekily and he just barely refrains from rolling his eyes. The last time he did that, she had tried to make a pincushion out of him.

"I just have to deliver this scroll and check in with Lord Sixth, and I will be right back. I should have gone right when I got back into the village after the mission, but I wanted to check up on you two first," he says, lifting his other hand to stroke her cheek when she pouts again. "I will be back before you know it, alright?"

"Fine," she huffs and turns away to walk over to the couch, not quite moving fast enough to hide the way her lower lip trembles. And all at once, Neji feels what was left of his resolve crumble at the sight of Tenten sitting there on the couch, face downcast and her long, toned arms wrapped around her large stomach, cradling the little life they created together.

He knows this isn't an act, knows that he could turn around and leave right now and she wouldn't try to stop him. But perhaps that is exactly why he proceeds to remove the mask dangling from his neck and set it down on the coffee table before lowering to his knees on the floor in front of her.

Neji can't even begin to pretend that he knows how she's feeling, no man ever will, but he does understand. The pregnancy was welcome, but unexpected, and she hadn't quite been ready to put a hold on her flourishing ANBU career to have their child. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby, on the contrary, she was ecstatic when they found out, it was just hard for her to go from taking missions back to back to back to having to sit at home while he continued to go on them. It was only a temporary hold, they both agreed that Tenten would go back on active roster as soon as she could, but it was still something she had to get used to for the time being.

And with him still going on missions, he understood that she felt lonely. Sure, it wasn't like she was bound to the house and completely isolated or anything, but it wasn't the same. The pregnancy hormones really weren't making anything any better either.

"Aren't you leaving?" she asks through clenched teeth in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, and he offers her a soft smile, reaching up to caress the side of her face.

"I can send a shadow clone with the scroll. There wasn't much to report anyway," he says, and the smile that blooms on her face in response tells him that he made the right decision.

"I love you, Neji Hyuga," she says with that big beautiful grin on her face and he finds himself smiling as well.

"And I love you, Tenten Hyuga."

"Good. Now come up here and kiss me, I can't reach."

And with a soft chuckle, he does just that.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr to request a fic: Thedarkangelonff


	3. Naked

NejiTen, drabble #6 "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In his twenty one years, Neji has seen a lot.

He's seen entire villages burnt down to the ground, seen limbs ripped from bodies, seen corpses resurrected from their graves. He's seen Kiba's bare ass more times than he ever cares to remember, and he's even seen Naruto and Hinata going at it behind the Academy.

And through all that, Neji Hyuga remained his usual calm cool and collected self. Alright, seeing his cousin engaging in public sex with her boyfriend kind of threw him for a loop, but he controlled himself. Mostly.

Point was that he knew how to handle things, he knew how to deal with things, there was a reason he was one of the best ANBU commanders on roster.

But there was nothing, _nothing_ , that could have prepared him for this.

He clears his throat again, shuffles on his feet, and just barely remembers to close the door behind his back before one of his nosey relatives decided to peek into his room, though he can't imagine why they'd be doing so in the dead of the night. He's been trying, admirably, to figure out what to say, what to _do_ , but all he ends up doing is standing there.

And staring.

"Tenten?" he asks, horrified to find that his voice was all raspy and his tongue felt as though it was made of lead. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

When he sees that coy grin she was wearing, the only thing she was wearing for that matter, falter, he bites his tongue and curses himself for his stupidity. Real smooth, Neji, real smooth. Naked girlfriend in his bed and this is how he handles the situation. If he didn't tread carefully, this would be the first and last time he'd see Tenten in such a state.

"I mean, what are you doing here?" he corrects immediately, his hands curling into fists as he contemplates the best way to bash his own skull in.

What a sight he must be. _The_ Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan, reduced to a bumbling mess all because his beautiful little minx of a girlfriend was sprawled naked on his bed. She was never going to let him live this down.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Neji?" she asks, that coy little smirk back on her lips as she bats her eyelashes at him. Sometimes he forgets that Tenten, though usually content to be a bit of a tomboy, was entirely capable of being a sexy little seductress. And it was a lethal combination; her sharp mind and her sultry charm. A combination that she loved using on him, and only him thankfully.

"You're in my bed. Naked," he says slowly, and Tenten rolls her eyes and sits up. The movement makes her breasts sway enticingly, and try as hard as he may, he just can't help but stare.

"Yes," she says, just as slow as him, though he suspects that she's just mocking him, "I am. So mind telling me why you're still standing by the door?"

His body seems to know what to do, even though his brain is still having trouble piecing things together, because he immediately starts walking towards the bed, dropping his ANBU mask to the floor as he goes. Neji slowly lowers himself onto the edge of the bed, his eyes on her face, and boy does it take a whole lot of effort to make them stay there.

When Tenten moves to her knees and shuffles closer to him, her swaying breasts now right in his line of vision, close enough to touch even, he squeezes his eyes shut and forces his clenched hands to stay on the tops of his thighs.

They've been dating for a couple months now, and though they've engaged in tons of making out and even some heavy petting, over and under clothes, they still haven't gone all the way. It's not that Neji doesn't want to, Kami how could he not want the beautiful woman before him, it's just that he was raised in a very particular way. He was taught that women were supposed to be respected and their bodies to be treated like temples, only to be touched after marriage. And sure, that was a little old fashioned and most of his generation didn't follow those teachings anymore, case and point: Hinata Hyuga, but he still felt that he should try. For Tenten's sake. He would hate for her to feel pressured or uncomfortable.

But of course he should have known better.

Tenten was more comfortable in her own skin than any woman he knew, and she wasn't afraid to state exactly what she did and didn't want. So when she didn't bring up the sex matter, neither did he.

This however…this sort of felt like she was bringing it up. In more ways than one.

"Tenten," he rasps, just as he feels her hand caressing the side of his face, turning his head towards hers. He can hear her soft chuckle ringing in his ears, can feel the little puff of air that spreads over his lips, and all at once, he wants her. He wants her so bad.

She doesn't say anything, simply continues to stroke his cheekbones, and so he opens his eyes and blinks up at her. She gives him a beautiful smile, leans in to press a sweet kiss to the tip of his aristocratic nose before touching their foreheads together.

"Do you want this?" she asks, and he doesn't have to ask what she's talking about.

"I- Do you-"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't, Neji. But I'm asking you if you want this. Because if you don't, it's okay. I can just-"

Neji doesn't bother with an answer, simply leaning in and capturing her smiling lips in a deep, deep kiss.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr at thedarkangelonff to request your own drabble :3


	4. Attention

NejiTen drabble #38 "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh, she was loving this. So much.

Biting her lip, Tenten watches Neji as he fidgets on the hospital bed, staring everywhere but at her. There's an unholy light in her eyes, she knows, but opportunities like this don't present themselves very often with someone like Neji, and so she has to milk this for all it was worth.

"You fainted…straight into my arms…" she says, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning too wide. When he gives her a disgruntled look and wrinkles his aristocratic nose, she can't help but snort.

"Tenten," he warns, looking around as though he was making sure no one else was around to witness this moment. He didn't have to worry about that, she made sure there wasn't. As much as she was enjoying this, she wanted it to be between just the two of them. Besides, leverage isn't leverage if other people know about it.

"You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

"I was poisoned Tenten!" he hisses, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as he tries to fight back his embarrassment and hold on to his indignation, but she knows him far too well for that to work. He should have known better.

"Excuses, excuses," she says lightly, waving him off before leaning forward in her chair and propping her elbows on his hospital bed, close enough to see a vein throbbing at his temple. Ouu, he's ticked. She loves it when he's ticked.

"Tenten, I was _dying_ ," he says slowly, as though he was talking to a child, and her only response is to flash him a sunny grin. And if she noticed the way his eyes widened slightly at the sight, she didn't say anything about it.

"You're such a drama queen, Neji. It wasn't even that bad," she says nonchalantly, totally on purpose, as she studies her nails. Sure enough, she can hear the sounds of Neji sputtering in protest, and she grins to herself. She really is having too much fun at his expense., but she doesn't plan on stopping any time soon.

"I am _not_ a- a _drama queen_ ," he growls with so much disgust that one would wonder if she called him a child molester or something. Tenten rolls her eyes and props her chin on her hand as she stares at the adorable little dork that is her best friend. And her secret, okay not so secret, crush.

They'd been on a mission, just the two of them since Gai and Lee were already out on their own. It was a simple one, scouting, and it should have gone without a hitch. And it _was_ going fine. Until they were ambushed by a group of mercenaries. Being arguably one of the strongest partnerships in all of Fire Country, the two of them were seamless in their take down of the enemy. Still, even they made mistakes sometimes, and that mistake led to Neji being scratched on the arm by a poisoned senbon. He'd been fine right after, they'd dispatched the last mercenary and were on their way back to the village. They were literally ten minutes from the gates when he'd collapsed. Right into her arms. In the moment, she was far too concerned with getting him to the hospital to even find it remotely amusing, but now that he was safe and sound and in the clear, she found it _hilarious_.

He didn't seem to share her sentiments though.

"Gosh, Neji, you can give up the act y'know. Just admit that you were totally trying to cop a feel because you're into me."

"I-I would never treat a lady in such a way!" he stutters, horrified, and Tenten finds immense glee in the way his eyes get bigger and his cheeks flush deeper.

"Oh please, you may be a prim little Hyuga, but you're still a man. Aren't you?" she teases, a faint blush on her own cheeks at the turn of the conversation, but she's having too much fun to steer back into the safe zone. At least not yet.

"Of course I'm a man!" he hisses, his voice going all low and gravelly, the way it does when he gets all flustered.

"Yea. A man who fainted right into my arms to get my attention," she says and then giggles when he sends her a murderous look. She figures that she should cut him some slack. He _is_ still recovering after all. Besides, they could pick up on this later. "Alright," she concedes, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm only messing around with you."

He doesn't bother to answer, simply giving her a little grunt before glancing away. She takes the moment to stare at his profile. Neji had been beautiful as a boy, everyone had thought so, but at seventeen, Neji had grown into a very handsome young man. Unfortunately for her, everyone noticed that little development too. Still, he's never showed any interest in the scores of women who flocked after him, the men too for that matter, and she doesn't know what to think. Either Neji is still too intent on his career for a relationship, or the guy is asexual or something. And honestly, with Neji, it could really go either way.

There's also a little voice in the back of her mind that suggests that maybe his disinterest is because he's already into someone. And an even smaller voice suggests that maybe, just maybe, that someone could be her.

But Tenten isn't holding out on that, at least not much, because not even she is entirely privy to what goes on in that genius mind of his. For the time being, she's content to just be his best friend.

"Anyway, I should get going. Tsunade-sama said you needed to get some rest." She pushes up from the chair, flashes him a smile, and is about to walk away when she feels his long slender fingers wrap around her hand.

She pauses, turns, and raises a brow in question, cocking her head to the side as she does so. He doesn't say anything for a moment, just watches her with those pale eyes of his. Most would feel unsettled at this point, perhaps even fidget and look away, but Tenten just continues to stare right back, her steady brown on his pale lavender.

"I go through the trouble of fainting into your arms, and you are just going to leave me? That is quite heartless Tenten, even for you."

She blinks slowly, wondering if she was just hearing things. But Neji is watching her with a tiny smirk on his lips, like he knows he's just thrown her for a loop with his words. Tenten being Tenten, knowing him the way she does, can also see a flash of uncertainty behind his gaze. She also thinks he may be holding his breath, she certainly is.

After a moment of silence, she releases the breath on a deep exhale, slowly lowering back into the chair. Sure enough, she can see his chest fall as he releases the breath he's holding as well. She gives him a little grin, props her elbow on the bed, and proceeds to tell him about the newest weapon she's added to her collection.

Neither of them comment on the way Neji's fingers remain interlaced with hers.

* * *

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr at: thedarkangelonff to request a fic! If you've already requested something, I'm working on them now :3 Please leave a review on here too please!


	5. Daddy

_NejiTen, drabble #27, "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten was avoiding Neji, and he had absolutely no clue why.

Just a couple hours ago, right after their daily training session, she'd run off to who knows where instead of sitting with him afterwards like she's done for years now. Of course, Neji didn't make much of a fuss about it outwardly, simply watched her go with careful eyes on her back, but that didn't mean that he didn't register it. It also didn't mean that he wasn't concerned about it.

He and Tenten have been dating for about a year now, the last of their friends to pair up, save for Lee who was perfectly happy training by Gai sensei's side day in and day out. Even he could admit that their union was a long time coming. He'd always known, on some level, that he'd one day end up with Tenten. That she'd be his girlfriend at some point in time, and then his wife and, one day, the mother of his children.

Sure enough, part one of that series of events had occurred just after the two of them had passed their ANBU exams.

Unlike the other couples of the Konoha 11, their transition into a romantic relationship was seamless. They acted exactly as they did before they got together. In fact, if you didn't know them at all, you could probably mistake them for just two really good friends or very close partners. And they were both of those things, they always were, but the point was that they weren't the 'typical' couple in that they weren't all lovey dovey in public. The PDA was almost non-existent with the two of them, but it wasn't for a lack of love or need for physical affection, oh no, the two of them were just as…drawn to one another as any of the other couples. They just felt that such matters should be handled behind closed doors and not for the world to see.

And, Kami, did they ever _handle_ things behind closed doors. Just the thought could bring a flush to his usually stoic face.

Neji had to physically shake himself out of that train of thought as he refocused on the issue at hand.

Tenten. Who was ignoring him.

Part of the reason why it stood out to him so vividly was because of the very fact that things didn't outwardly change between them when they got together. And so it was painfully obvious to him that something was wrong with Tenten. Wrong enough that she would avoid him for it, which wasn't like her at all. Tenten was the most forward of the women in their group, and so she usually didn't have any issues with stating what was on her mind. That alone made him more concerned.

Whatever was wrong, it must be serious.

Stifling a sigh, Neji smoothly rises from the grass where he was sitting and 'meditating'. He'd remained on their training grounds after Tenten had run off, attempting to meditate. Of course it didn't quite work out because he spent most of his time thinking about Tenten, as he did more often than he'd ever admit to anyone, including her.

He decided that, whatever it was, he'd get to the bottom of it today.

Neji was at the door to Tenten's apartment a couple minutes later. He lifted his hand to knock, but froze when he heard odd sounds coming from inside the room. Furrowing his brow, he tilted his head forward, listening closer. That sounded like-

He activated his Byakugan, staring right through the door and past the living room to her little washroom. Sure enough, there was Tenten, slumped over the toilet bowl, vomiting.

Releasing his Byakugan, Neji reached into his pocket to retrieve the key Tenten had given him long before they started dating and unlocked the door. Was she ill? Was that why she was acting so odd lately? That could be it, he did notice that she'd been a little sluggish lately during training. But why would she think to hide something like that from him? It was true that she hated feeling weak, but this was weird even for her.

Closing the door behind him, he slowly moves to the washroom. He's as silent as ever, he is a ninja after all, but so is Tenten, and so she hears him coming anyway. Just as he appears in the doorway, she pushes herself to her feet and flushes the toilet before moving to the sink to wash her mouth out.

He doesn't say anything, just stands there in the doorway and watches as she dries her hands on her shirt, not meeting his eyes. It's when she tries to silently brush past him that he figures enough is enough.

"Tenten," he says, softly but firmly. "What is wrong?"

Tenten continues to walk past him and into the kitchen, and so he follows. He watches her reach for the kettle, presumably to make tea, and when he sees how her hands are shaking, he moves forward to gently take it from her hands.

"Tenten," he repeats, a little more firmly this time, setting the kettle on the counter before taking her shoulders and gently turning her to face him. She's staring at his chest instead of meeting his eyes, and so he waits, his fingers gently massaging the stiffness of her shoulders. When she lifts her eyes to his, he's a little startled to see that they're filled with moisture.

Tenten doesn't cry. Not even if she's bruised and bloody and beaten to within an inch of her life. Never. So this was very alarming to him.

"Tenten, what is it? Are you sick?" he asks, the worry clear in his pale gaze as his lifts one hand to caress her cheek. "Are you in pain? Where does it hurt-"

"I'm pregnant."

"We can go to the hospital if you- wait, what?"

Now, Neji prides himself in being calm, cool, and collected. Always. It was a product of both his upbringing and the level of control he exerts over himself. But in that moment, Neji was completely and utterly _not_ calm, cool, or collected. His eyes widened a fraction, which spoke volumes, and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"I'm pregnant," Tenten repeats, and he idly notices that her voice is all choked up, like she's forcing herself to hold back tears. That was his Tenten. "I'm pregnant…Kami, Neji, I'm so sorry."

He was still in a daze in light of the confession, but something she said brought him back.

"Sorry? Tenten, why would you be sorry about something like this?"

"I don't know!" she huffs as she looks away, clearly very upset and frustrated. It probably didn't help matters when one of her carefully restrained tears slipped down her smooth cheek. He watched, almost in a trance, as she angrily wiped it away before crossing her arms around herself. "We only _just_ became ANBU Neji. We're climbing the ranks, we're on our way to becoming one of the best teams the organisation has ever seen. And now…"

"And now…?" he prompts, touching a finger under her chin to turn her face back up to his.

"And now I've gone and ruined it," she finishes, and Neji doesn't know if he wants to laugh or console her. It's true that this is a huge surprise to him, because yes, they did use protective jutsu when engaging in intercourse like any responsible couple not planning on having children just yet would, but he'd be lying if he said it was an unwelcome surprise.

Neji knew, always did know, that Tenten would one day become the mother of his children. So perhaps this was a little earlier than either of them had thought it would happen, and he would have liked to make her his wife first, but if Neji has learned anything over the years, it's that things don't always go according to plan.

"Don't be ridiculous, you haven't ruined anything, Tenten," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He could see that she was going to protest, and so he continues to speak before she could interrupt. "If it is our careers that you are worried about, don't be. We can always resume work after you have given birth. I have every confidence that you, of all the kunoichi in this village, are capable of bouncing back from childbirth with a vengeance."

He watches her furrow her brow in a way that he's secretly thought was adorable for years now, and has to bite back a smile at the sight.

"But…even if I only take a month after giving birth to get back into shape, that's still a long way away from now. Tsunade-sama said that I'm going to have to go off active roster at the beginning of my second trimester. What the hell am I going to do for all those months? Just sit at home, twiddling my thumbs while you're out there kicking ass? That's not fair."

Tenten pouts just then, and he's fairly certain that she doesn't even realize she's doing it, and it only makes it cuter. He realizes then, just as he does no less than a couple times a day, that he is so very madly in love with this woman. He gives in and lets his lips curve slightly, leaning down until his forehead is brushing hers.

"I could take missions closer to home, and you could look into teaching at the academy for a while, like Ino did when she was pregnant. It's not a permanent change Tenten, it'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles, but wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks a couple moments later, his hand absently stroking along the length of her back.

"I was…I was just worried you wouldn't want this. Us, I mean," she mumbles softly, and Neji pulls back until she's looking up at him again. The look in his eyes is both fierce and mildly disapproving.

"How could you think something like that, Tenten? You know how I feel about you, about us. I have known, for quite some time, that you are the one I want to marry and start a family with. Of course I want you. I want you both, more than I could have ever imagined."

She was getting all misty eyed again, and for a moment Neji panicked because he thought he said something wrong. But then she's wrapping her arms tighter around him and pressing her face into his chest, and he lets out a barely audible sigh of relief.

"I love you," she says, her words muffled against his clothes, and he ducks his head to brush his lips over the crown of her head.

"I love you, too," he says, "The both of you."

They stand together like than in silence for some time, wrapped arm in arm. And then Tenten just _has_ to ruin it, charmingly devious creature that she is.

"Oh, and by the way, I just want you to know that you are _such_ a dork."

"Be quiet, Tenten," he mutters, feeling a blush crawl up the back of his neck even as he feels her lips twist into a grin against his chest.

"Whatever you say, daddy."

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave a review and follow me on tumblr (thedarkangelonff) to request a fic :3 If you don't have tumblr, you could always just leave a request in the reviews!_


End file.
